Assassin for a week
by Kiko E. Coyona
Summary: After not having any cases the Chaotix gang ends up losing their office and who do they stay with till they get it back. Team Diamond that's who.
1. Kicked out

**Disclaimer: If I owned the sonic characters, many of them would be taller than four feet.**

**A/N: Here we go again. Team Chaotix and Team Diamond collision.**

* * *

It's been a quiet day for the Chaotix. Who were they kidding, it's been quiet for some months now. Vector was at his desk looking at the bills they need to pay. They were struggling to pay them. So far they managed to pay the electric and water, but barely. All they had to pay now was the rent.

"Shit." Vector said under his breath. They had to pay 850.

He got up and walked to the safe. He put in the combination that made it open. He opened the door and got the money.

"Double shit." He said. They only had three dollars left. They were going to be evicted.

Charmy came rushing into the room Vector was in.

"Charmy, what are you doing in here?" Vector asked.

"Vector some people in a big truck is in here." Charmy said.

"Triple shit." Vector said rushing out the room.

He ran in the living room to see the landlord standing with three other guys.

"Uh, what are you doing here Mr. Nelson?" Vector asked, trying to play cool.

"You're behind on your rent by some months." He said.

"And…" Vector was trying to finish before the landlord interrupted.

"And I warned you if you didn't pay them today we were going to evict you." Mr. Nelson said in a serious tone. "Now, do you have the money or not?"

"Uh, well funny story." Vector said, putting his hand around his neck.

Mr. Nelson was quiet until, "Kick them out." He told the guys behind him.

The guys gave him a nod and did what they was told. They kicked the Chaotix out, literally.

They landed on the ground outside the office.

"Y'all have three weeks or I'm putting this on auction." The landlord said, slamming the door.

"What?! They can't do this!" Vector was telling kicking the ground.

"Actually they can. This is the guy's land." Espio said calm.

"Shut it Espio." Vector growled. He started to think. "How are we going to get the money?"

"Get a job." Espio said.

"We won't be able to get all the money in three weeks." Vector said.

"Can't we just ask somebody to give us the money?" Charmy said.

"Don't be…" Vector thought on it "…that might work."

"And who exactly will give us 3600 for free?" Espio asked.

"Do you think Sonic would give it to us?" Vector asked back.

"Doubt it." Espio answered.

"Tails?"

Espio shook his head as a response.

"How bout Rouge?"

"Rouge?" Espio was confused with that one.

"Yeah, ya know she collects gems, she might had pawned some of em." He answered.

"I don't think so."

"How about those Diamond girls?" Charmy asked.

"That should be the last people we should ask." Vector grumbled.

He didn't really like them. Especially Krypta. If it wasn't for Espio and Kiko, the fight wouldn't end up as a tie.

"I have to disagree." Espio said.

"What?"

"Of all the people we know they are the richest and we have a better chance of them giving us the money." He explained.

"You gotta be joking Espio. The only reason why you want to see them is to see that echidna girl." Vector countered.

"What? No I don't." Espio said mildly blushing.

"You're even blushing." Vector said mildly laughing.

Charmy started to laugh also saying, "Espio has a girlfriend."

"Shut up," Espio said, getting a little peeved. "If y'all don't want to get the money then I will." Espio was marching off.

"Do you even know where she lives?" Vector asked looking at the furious chameleon walking off.

Espio stopped. "No," He said. "I was just going somewhere that have a phone so I can call them to meet them."

"Oh, so she is your girlfriend." Vector said trying to contain his laughter.

"For the second time she's not my girlfriend."

"She gotta be if you have her phone number." Vector retaliated. "Matter of fact, how did you get her number.

"She's not my girlfriend." He grunted before walking off.

Vector and Charmy went ahead and followed the pissed off ninja.

-o-

The three detectives walked to Emerald City into a phone booth.

Espio got the number strip from his glove compartment, ignoring the laughter behind him. He got the phone off the hook and pushed in the numbers.

(Team Diamond's place)

Kate was playing her video games, Kiko was meditating, and Krypta was half asleep listening to music.

As the three was relaxing the phone started to ring.

As the phone kept ringing Kiko opened up one eye looking at the rest of the team. Since Krypta was listening to her music loudly she couldn't hear the phone. Kate didn't want to pick up since she was on the last level and wanted to play nonstop.

"Fine. I guess I'll get it." Kiko said getting up.

Kiko walked over to the desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello. Team Diamond Fighting Force Agency where we can assassinate your problems away. How can we help you?" Kiko said in a unenthusiastic tone.

/

"Yeah, this is Espio." Espio said.

Kiko perked up a bit. "Hey Espio, what do you need? Krypta hasn't been beating Vector again has she?"

"Nuh. After Vector's beat down she haven't messed with him." Espio answered.

"Hey!" Vector shouted.

"Then what do you acquire?" Kiko asked.

"We rather talk in person about this with the rest of your team." He explained. "Where exactly do you live?"

Kiko started to blush, but not enough to be noticed. "Mystic Ange 1568. It's about two miles away from Emerald City. Just take a left after you see a stump in the middle of a fork road."

"Alright be there in a hour and a half." He said before hanging up.

/

Kiko put the phone down and turned around to see Krypta standing behind her smiling a bit. Kiko jumped a little.

"How long have you been standing there? More importantly, how come I didn't hear you? Kiko asked.

"Since the whole conservation." Krypta answered.

"Okay then." Kiko said walking off.

"So who's coming? Jour boyfriend." Krypta said following her.

"And, who exactly is my boyfriend?" Kiko stopped and asked.

"Ya know, that chameleon with those detectives."

"He is not my boyfriend and actually its all the Chaotix guys who's coming." Kiko said.

"Hold it," Krypta said getting in front of Kiko. "What do jou mean by all of them? Maybe that chameleon and that bee, but not that alligator."

"Crocodile." Kiko said.

"Alligator crocodile, what's the difference?"

"Well a crocodile has its teeth showing while its mouth is closed and the alligator doesn't." Kate cut in.

"Who asked jou Kate!?" Krypta shouted at the youngest member.

"Calm down Krypta," Kiko said, she started thinking, "Have you been taking your pills lately?"

"No. Because I don't need pills to calm me down. J'all think I'm bipolar, but I'm not. I just like showing my emotions." Krypta said.

"Go take your pills or smoke your marijuana to calm down, because their coming in a hour and a half and you need to behave yourself." Kiko said to Krypta before leaving out the room.

"Fine. I'll go smoke my Mary Jane." Krypta said also walking out the room.

-o-

The Chaotix have been walking for more than an hour.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asked tired of both walking and flying.

"We'll get there when we'll get there." Vector said for the sixth time to the bee.

They already had went left of the stump Kiko had said for their directions. They should be at the house in about five more minutes.

As they kept walking they started to see a large house.

"Hooray," Charmy cheered. "We're here!"

"Hold your horses Charmy. We don't want to show any enthusiasm." Vector said.

The house was a two story mansion like. It had about 276 square feet wide. It had a wide yard about 158 yards from other people yards.

"These three are rich." Vector said, climbing up the steps.

Vector had knocked on the door and waited. About ten seconds later Kate opened the door. She moved to the side as a gesture to come in.

"This way." She guided, after closing the door.

She lead them to the living room which had a maroon color theme. The walls were tan but the couches was maroon leather with some tan pillows. Krypta was seating on the recliner and Kiko was standing up in the corner. The Chaotix sat on the couch.

"Alright since j'all are here. What do jou want?" Krypta asked plainly.

"Well the problem is…" Vector was trying to explain the situation.

"Ja need some money?" Krypta asked.

"How did you know?" Espio asked.

"I'm smart like that," Krypta answered looking at her dog like nails. "How much?"

"You mean you'll actually give it to us?" Vector was a bit astonish.

"Tell me the amount or I'll change my mind."

"3600." Vector simply said.

"Whoa, I think I need to check my ears," Krypta said digging in her ears. "Did jou just say 3600? Maybe if it was a hundred dollars but 3600. It was nice seeing ja, but jou have to go."

"What?! We know you have the money." Vector said getting a little angry.

"Jou really expect us to give jou 3600 for free taking. Jou must have a more twisted head than I thought." Krypta said.

"Hold it, who are you calling twisted?" Vector said almost shouting. He was starting to stand up.

"I'm calling jou twisted." Krypta said also standing up walking close to Vector.

Before they could get into a fight both Kiko and Espio separated them up.

"Calm down Krypta," Kiko said. "The last thing we need is a investigation team to come over here about murder. Just sit down, will ya?"

"I'm not sitting down." Krypta said, showing her bare teeth.

"Just give them the money Krypta so they can just go." Kate interrupted.

Krypta sat down back on the recliner and started to think. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again, but in a calm tone.

"Let's make a deal," Krypta started to say. "I'll give jou the money as long as jou and jour team do at least one job with us."

Vector started to think. "Sorry, but I'm not helping you with your assassin jobs. I'm not into the illegal business."

"Our job is not illegal. And we just don't kill anyone. We kill criminals. And besides, it's very good pay." Krypta said rubbing her fingers together. "How much money do jou make for a case?"

Vector started to think again, "About 500 a maximum."

"How about five thousand a maximum?" She said with a smirk.

"F-f-five thousand?" Vector started to stutter.

"Jes, five thousand. The least we could get is one thousand."

"Just one job." Espio was trying to make sure.

"Just one and no more," Krypta said. She once again got up and held her hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Vector said shaking his hand as a agreement.

"Great. Lets start the training."

* * *

**Alright, finished chapter one :) And yes Krypta smokes pot. She is 21 which means she IS legal to smoke it. And I'm going to get this straight. I DON'T and NEVER will smoke.**


	2. Training

"Follow me." Kate said as everyone was walking to the training room.

She finally stopped to a door and opened it. Both teams walked in.

It was a very large room. It had some punching bags, bulls eye broads on the walls, some jump ropes, wall mountain climb, bow and arrows (for archers), and more things needed to practice.

"This is our training slash play room." Kate said.

"How is this a play room?" Espio asked.

"We sometimes play sports like basketball here." She said pointing to a basketball goal put up on the ceiling (like the gyms basketball goals). "Oh, and behind this door it's were you can practice on your shooting with a fake gun. It's like a video game I use since I can't handle a real gun." Kate said, looking at both Krypta and Kiko.

"For the last time Kate: jou can't use a real gun till jou're a full Systema fighter." Krypta said.

Kate frowned and stuck her tongue out at Krypta.

"How far is she of knowing the whole style?" Espio asked.

"Only three more months." Kiko answered him.

"Go practice." Krypta said.

"Fine." Kate said going inside the other room.

"Alright," Krypta said facing the Chaotix. "Do j'all know how to use a gun?"

They were quiet with Vector even coughing.

"Okay then," Krypta said, "Kiko go get two extra guns." Kiko nodded and went to the closet. "Charmy, jou can practice with Kate since jou're a bit joung too."

"What?" Charmy said becoming upset.

"You heard her." Espio said.

Charmy, just like Kate, stuck his tongue out and flew to open the door to the other practice room.

Kiko came back with some rifles. She gave everyone each one.

"Okay, I'm a ninja and I don't think I need this." Espio said.

"Actually jou do. If jou want to do long distances while not getting caught jou are going to have to use these." Krypta said. "Now, follow me."

Krypta had lead them the other half of the gym.

"Over there were you see those bulls eye. Jou need to shoot it right at the middle." Krypta said. "Hold the gun on your shoulder and use the glass to make the shot. Jou first Vector." She then handed Vector the gun.

"Alright this shouldn't be hard." He said doing as instructed.

He pulled the trigger and missed the bulls eye completely.

"Okaaay. Try again. And use the glass that's on top of the gun." Krypta said. Vector tried again and missed. "Let, me help jou."

Krypta walked up to Vector. "Take a deep breath then make the shot."

Vector faced the bulls eye again. He put his eye through the glass. He focused it and took a deep breath. He then pushed the trigger. The bullet had shot out hitting the bulls eye right in the middle.

"Finally, jou got it." Krypta said.

"Shut up." Vector said in a response.

"Okay Espio jour turn. Do exactly what I told Vector." Krypta said.

"Alright." Was all Espio said.

He set the gun on your shoulder and looked through the glass and focused it at the bulls eye. He then took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew across the room straight at the bulls eye.

"Hmm. Looks like we have a sharp shooter in our hands. Next to me oh course." Krypta said before walking out the room.

Espio made a satisfaction smile at it.

-o-

"Lunch is ready." Krypta said coming out the kitchen with her plate.

"What is it?" Charmy asked examining the food.

"It's dog food. It's made out of baked beans and chopped hot dogs." Krypta said.

"I didn't know you could cook." Vector said.

"I can only cook soul food." Krypta said before biting into her food. "Anyway don't eat all the food."

"Whatever." Vector said walking to the kitchen.

He walked to see a huge pot of Krypta's 'dog food'. He got himself a bowl from the cabinet and filled it up to the top. He then took a big bite to it…

-o-

"Well time for seconds." Krypta said getting up and walked to the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL VECTOR?!"

Everyone paused on what they was doing before they ran into the kitchen.

They ran inside to see the pot with all the food gone.

"I couldn't help it." Vector said, trying calming her down.

"I already told jou not to eat up the food!" Krypta yelled at him.

The argument would've kept happening if it wasn't for the two referees, Kiko and Espio, broken them up.

"Manners Kryptana." Kiko said pushing back a little. "You can always make more. I mean its not like it takes hours to make more dog food."

"Alright." Krypta said calming down.

She then walked back to the fridge and opened it. She got some more hot dogs and got three family size baked beans cans.

The guys walked out the kitchen.

"Can you ever not be in a argument with Krypta in a hour?" Espio asked.

"She was just overreacting." Vector said sitting back down on the couch.

-o-

It was night and the rest were tired and was ready to go to bed.

"Alright follow me." Kiko said sleepily.

The Chaotix were behind Kiko who was showing them where they was sleeping. Kiko finally stopped to a room.

"This is y'all room. Good night." She said then turned around leaving them.

Vector opened the door to see a very large room with three beds. One twin, queen, and king size beds. The comforters were a golden-brown and the walls were painted a tan-brown color. It also had regular size draws, lamps, and a mini fridge.

"I'm liking this room so far." Vector said walking in. "Dibs on the king size."

"Than I'll have the full." Espio said.

"Why do I have to get the small one?" Charmy asked crestfallen.

"Because your the youngest." Espio said.

"I don't want to be the youngest." He said pouting.

"Welcome to my world." A voice said behind him. The guys turned around quickly to see Kate. "I'm suppose to be twenty until I was experimented on and made me immortal."

The Chaotix were speechless on what she just said.

"Uh, why were you experimented on?" Espio said recovering first.

"Well me and my parents were really poor and when I was seven my dad sold me to some doctor who wanted test subjects. And well… I ended up like this for the rest of my life." Kate said explaining her story. "Well good night." She said quickly then left back out closing the door.

The guys just stood there until Espio spoke again.

"How come I didn't hear her coming in?"

Both Vector and Charmy looked at him.

"What?" Espio asked.


	3. Raining day

It was seven on a Saturday morning. For some reason instead of Espio, who was still sound asleep, Vector was the first one to wake up. He got out of bed and sadly the room didn't have a bathroom.

Vector walked out the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. As he was walking he started hearing… singing? He looked beside him and saw a medium size crack at a door.

He didn't think twice and looked through the crack to see Krypta singing in the mirror.

Not that I don't care about you

Just that things got so compliquées

Eh eh

I met somebody cute and funny

got each other and that's funny

Eh eh, hey ey

I had something that I love long

But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong

Then I met someone

And eh, there's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

There's nothing else I can say

Eh eh, eh eh

I wish you'd never looked at me that way

Eh eh, eh eh

There's not…

She turned around and saw a green figure.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE JOU DOING?" Krypta yelled in a loud and surprised voice.

"I heard singing and just looked in here. I wasn't here long if it helps." Vector said, not sure if he should pass the threshold.

Krypta scuffed before walking closer to him.

"If jou don't leave in one second I'm going to mato tú y corto tú aumento en pequeño piensos y luego paso tú los japonés como un sushi!"

"…" Vector had no idea what she said. "I lost you at 'going to'. What were you saying?"

"GET OUT!" Krypta screamed.

With that scream from her Vector hurried and ran off. Krypta then shut her door and shook her head.

"Vector. Cute but infuriating." She said and walked back to her mirror turning back on her music.

-o-

It was the afternoon and it was time for practice again.

"Okay. Today were do longer shots from the roof." Krypta said pacing back and forth in front of the team.

"Did you just say the roof?" Vector asked.

"Yeah. There's a 85 percent chance jou'll do this in a assassin job." Krypta said.

"What about the other fifteen percent?" Espio then asked.

"Well it depends on the gender of the person. For instance, I'm acting like I'm some kind of regular pretty girl and I go on a date with some guy. We go to a room and right as we are about to have s-e-x (Charmy and Kate were in the room) I pull out a gun from the pillow and blow the guy's brain out. I honestly think that's the fun way to assassinate someone, but that's just me." Krypta explained. "I'm not sure what a guy assassin would do exactly. Any other questions jou want me to answer?"

The guys shook their heads.

"Good. Now follow me." She said, leading them to the roof stairs.

They went up with a total of twenty stairs before reaching to the top of big flat roof. When they looked beyond they saw a practice yard at the bottom. Krypta gave them their guns.

"Alright. Jou see that target right their?" Krypta pointed a somewhat small target figure that looked like a person. "Jou need to hit at the head, chest, or just for fun, the crotch."

"Let's start with Espio this time." Kiko suggested.

"Okay." Espio said.

Espio took a deep breath and lined up the gun. He focused on the glass and locked it at the head. When he was about to pull the trigger he felt a couple of water droplets. He looked up to see grey clouds around the sky and heard thunder.

"Well looks like we can't practice today." Kiko said, leaving back to the stair way.

"To bad. I was all fired up." Krypta said also leaving off the roof.

"Hey, wait for me." Charmy shouted.

"Come on Espio." Vector also said after Charmy left.

-o-

It was raining hard and almost everyone was stuck in the living room.

"Well, looks like its suppose to rain for the next two days." Kiko said, looking at the middle touch screen computer. There were three wide screen computers on the desk and the keyboard was split in half.

Just then Vector came walking in and saw everyone in the living room except for one certain dog.

"Hey, where's Krypta?" Vector asked.

"She's on the roof." Kiko said, typing on the keyboard.

"When it's raining?" Espio asked confused.

"Her father had weather manipulation and Krypta would always go outside especially when it's lightning and see if she can control it." Kate explained.

"Cool." Charmy said.

"So, she don't care if she for struck by lightning." Vector said.

"Well when you know for sure that you have electric manipulation then you won't get hurt by it." Kiko said, keeping her eyes in the computer.

"What are you doing?" Espio asked looking at Kiko.

"Huh?" Kiko asked, not bothering to face the fuchsia chameleon.

"What are you doing to not look off the computer?"

"I'm looking at the news. Unlike the rest of the team I see what's going on the world of Mobius." Kiko explained. "Shimatta." (Damn in Japanese)

"What?" Espio and Kate asked in the same time.

"Kate, go get Krypta."

"On it."

A few minutes passed until a Krypta and Kate came in. Krypta was drenched and had a towel with her.

"What is it Kiko?" Krypta asked, drying her hair.

"We have a job."

"Well why didn't jou say so sooner? Hey guys, jou can come over here too." Krypta said. Vector, Espio, and Charmy walked to the computer. "Alright, we get a message from the government when a criminal like a murder or a robber is on the loose and we go and assassinate them."

"I didn't know the government have assassins." Espio said.

"Well they do then they don't." Kate said.

"What do mean by that?" Vector asked this time.

"Well, there are some recruits that work for the law that doesn't like the idea of murders still on the loose which could take up to a year to find and catch them. So they get assassins to do the job so they won't have to worry about anyone else getting hurt." Krypta explicated. "Anyway it's more of a secret organization that not even some parts of the government knows about."

"They'll pay us fifteen hundred if we accept it." Kiko said then faced Krypta. "Accept it?"

"Jeah." Krypta said. Kiko pressed the accept button. "And right here it'll tell us when the crime screen had happened." Krypta pointed to the left computer with a map. "It happened at… Seaside Hill?"

"Yeah!" Kate exclaimed. "Road trip."

"You're staying here." Kiko said.

"What? Why?" Kate whined.

"It's pouring out there. We don't want to you to get a cold." Krypta said.

"Are we coming with y'all?" Espio asked.

"No." Krypta said getting her bag. "J'all not exactly qualified jet. Don't worry though we get a job almost everyday. It'll only take us two days to murder the bastard and come back. We'll then take jou so jou can get the money for jour rent."

"Why exactly do I always have to go on a mission with you? You don't need two people for a assassin job." Kiko asked Krypta leaving out the the house with her the, closed the door behind them. Kiko was also holding a umbrella.

"So what do we now while their gone?" Vector asked the Siberian husky.

"I don't know. I'm about to play video games." Kate shrugged leaving them.

Seconds later the door swung open surprising everyone. Kiko came walking back in.

"Back so soon eh?" Vector said.

"I convinced Krypta to do a solo mission assassin job this time." She said putting the umbrella back up in the closet.

"Who's ready to eat?" Kiko asked.

"I am." Vector and Charmy both said.

"What are you going to cook?" Kate asked.

"You'll see." Kiko said before leaving out the living room to the kitchen.

(Two and a half hours later)

"Lunch is ready." Kiko said, telling everyone so they could come in the kitchen.

Charmy was the first one in and to say, "What is that?"

"It's dumplings." Kiko said.

"I'll eat anything." Vector said getting some.

"What kind of dumplings?" Espio asked.

Kiko stayed quiet until she saw everyone else ate some.

"These are great." Charmy said with a smile.

"Yeah, what are these?" Vector asked.

"There octopus dumplings. Enjoy." She said then quickly left out the kitchen.

Charmy and Vector eyes grew wide and spit it back out.

"I'm not cleaning it up!" Kiko screamed in the background.

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter. My ideas for this chapter has changed about three times. Anyway I would like to thank Jcc2135 for following and putting this story as his/her (I don't know the gender, so sorry about that.) favorite. It's about time someone has actually enjoyed my sonic fanfic stories.**


	4. Lesson time

The next two days past with the rain still pouring down and was pretty calm in the Diamond residence. Maybe because Krypta wasn't there to fight with Vector.

It was about eight thirty at night and Vector, Charmy, and Kate was watching TV while Espio was meditating and Kiko was in her room.

Just then the front door slammed opened making them jump up. Krypta then walked in with a ninja knife in her hand and had many cuts and some dried up gashes through her catsuit.

"Don't mind me." She said exhausted, walking across the room.

"What happened to your ear?" Vector asked.

Krypta's ear had a half circle on the end of it like she been shot at.

"I said, don't mind me." She said when she left out the room. "I'm going to bed."

"Awkwaaaard." Kate said and looked back at the television.

-o-

The next day it was a bit cloudy but wasn't raining. It was ten in the morning when everyone was totally awake.

"So, what are jou going to cook Kiko?" Krypta asked refreshed from yesterday.

"It's not my day." Kiko said.

"It's not my day either," Krypta said. "Kate it's jour day."

"Okay." She said and got up from her seat.

"Hold up. You let her cook?" Vector asked.

"Jeah. She might be immature and childish…" Krypta said.

"Redundant much?" Kiko asked, looking up from her book.

"… but that doesn't change the fact that she is actually a twenty year old inside and seven year old body," Krypta finished her dialogue. "Besides its not like we leave out the kitchen while she's cooking."

"Y'all are so much more advance from us." Espio said.

"We even have a band too." Kate said cheerfully.

"Y'all have a band too." Said Vector.

"Yeah. I sing but can also play the electric guitar, Kiko can play many instruments but mostly play the violin, and Kate can play the drum set."

"I'm going to say it again. Y'all are so advanced from us." Espio said, putting a arm under his chin.

"Our parents were musical prodigies and taught us to play instruments at a very young age."

"So, what do you want to eat?" Kate asked the group.

"I'll just take some eggs." Kiko said, reading a book.

"Me too." Espio said.

"I'll take some pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Krypta said to Kate.

"Can I have a grilled cheese?" Charmy asked.

"What about you Vector?" Kate asked the crocodile.

"I'll take pancakes, bacon, and toast."

"Okay. Give me about thirty-three minutes to cook all this stuff."

-o-

"Who taught you to cook?" Espio asked, walking out the kitchen.

"Kiko and Krypta did."

"Forget about the food. It's time for another training." Krypta said.

"Ya know Krypta we haven't told them the twelve things successful assassins do differently lecture."

"Ja know what, jou're right Kiko." Krypta said smiling and pointing towards Kiko. "Come on guys t…

"To the gym." Kate said running to the gym.

"That was my line." Krypta grunted.

-o-

"Twelve things successful assassins do differently." Krypta started off. "I've always been intrigued by really successful assassins, the sort of killers who can rack up body counts that are ten, twenty, even a hundred times what most people can. In our everyday lives, most of us, not counting my team, kill just a few people a month. Compare that to the top assassins, like us, who on any given day will kill a whole minivan's worth of people before noon. How do we entrepreneurial leaders do it? How does success like that become, not just a habit, but a way of life?"

Kiko started taking over, "Over the years, I and Krypta made a careful study of our and their assassins methods. Through wiretaps, high-power light gathering binoculars, and bribed informants, it's become clear to me that the world's most successful killers weren't just born that way. Here are twelve things successful assassins do differently that let them reach their full potential and be truly happy in life."

Krypta started to talk again. "One, we plan to succeed. It's not enough to want to kill someone. Jou have to PLAN how jou're going to do it. We all know people who wish they could push a button on someone, but never quite get organized enough to get the ball rolling. Successful killers know who they're going to kill and how they're going to do the hit. They do their homework, study the terrain and have an active timeline for every operation."

"Two, we get paid up front." Kiko started back up. "Successful assassins focus on their strengths: killing people. Bill collection is part of the job for any self-employed entrepreneur, but minimizing the extraneous is what lets the top killers excel. The assassins I've spoken with have said that the traditional "50/50" model of half up-front, half after the job is done, just doesn't work in today's connected world. Instead, they take the full payment up-front, in a modern, "100/0" model. The "100/0" model is based on a relationship of mutual trust with their clients: the client can trust that the work will be done to everyone's 100% satisfaction, the assassin can trust that he will end up with 0 fingers if it isn't."

"Three, we spend our time killing people, not killing time." Kate said breaking through the two. 'A day without a kill is a day wasted.' Top-notch assassins multitask, doing their documentation and preparation for one job while on a stakeout for another. It takes only three minutes out of an hour to wipe out a target and her security detail. Those other fifty seven minutes should be spent lining up and/or prepping for the next job."

"Four, we kill with our head, not our hands." Krypta said moving Kate out the way. "Informed, intelligent decision making lays the groundwork for any assassination to be a walk in the park. Beginning killers think that anger, rage or bloodlust will help to drive them to the point of ending someone's life. The leaders in the assassination field know that, in fact, the opposite is true. Once all the pieces are in place, the actual kill shot is just the next step in the process, no more emotionally fraught than bribing the bodyguards or draining most of the gas from the target's armor-plated Mercedes."

"Five, we know when to pull the trigger. When the time comes, when the homework has paid off and the laser dot is on the target's forehead, successful killers pop the cap. We don't even see the target's children standing by his side or the president of the neighboring country whom he's shaking hands with - we just see the target. When it's time to act, we act.

"Six, we have a S.N.U.F.F. habit." Krypta said. Charmy raised his hand. "Yes Charmy."

"What's snuff?" Charmy asked.

"S.N.U.F.F. means Secret, New, Undercover, Fire, Friends. S.N.U.F.F. ensures the ability of top assassins to keep ahead of the competition AND the law so they can keep on killing, for jears and jears. Let's look at S.N.U.F.F. in more detail:

"Secret, an old maxim of the killing business is that two people can keep a secret if one of them is dead. Successful killers don't blab beforehand and they don't brag afterwards."

"New, for every job, use a new gun. Jou might think it expensive to dispose of the pistol, rifle or shotgun after just one kill, but successful assassins know the truth: fresh hardware is cheap, dealing with crime scene-matching ballistics in the F.B.I. database is expensive."

"'Undercover, it's a wise man who can learn from the mistakes of others.' Jour partner, jour gun dealer, jour banker in the Cayman Islands, jour wife, jour girlfriend, jour brother... anyone can be an undercover operative for the F.B.I. Even someone who has proved themselves time and again over the jears could have been turned in the last two weeks. Trust no one."

"Fire, if there is any reason to think that something has gone wrong with operational security, successful killers go to ground. The first step in going to ground is to burn down their own houses, offices, equipment storage sheds, and any other building they might be connected with. Nothing slows down a forensics investigation like a good five-alarm fire."

"Friends, every successful assassin is part of a team. Jou'll need accountants, weapons suppliers, informants, contacts. Remember: these people are jour business associates, not jour friends. Work with them, but do not trust them." Both Kate an Kiko looked at Krypta. "Don't worry. I trust j'all."

"You betta." Kate said crossing her arms.

Krypta rolled her eyes, "When jou develop a S.N.U.F.F. habit, joy are motivated to see the holes in any plan and fill them full of lead. Jou can achieve any kill, anywhere at any time, knowing that jou will walk away completely clean. That peace of mind not only gives jou the confidence to charge top dollar for jour work, it is absolutely critical to maintaining work-life balance."

"Seven, we see perfection as a process. Every kill, no matter how smoothly it went, has lessons for the next kill. The most successful killers study their successes and their failures equally. What worked? What didn't? How can the process be improved? As one assassin told me, 'I was killing flawlessly, every target taken out right on schedule. It turns out, the schedule was the problem!' Paradoxically, getting better meant allowing himself to get a little bit worse. He stopped trying for a hundred perfection on every kill, and instead strove for a faster, more efficient ninety-eight percent perfection level. He stepped up his game by stepping back. As a result, that killer was able to double his kill rate, and triple his fees. It's one of the most important lessons for any aspiring assassin."

"We don't get fancy. Ask any of the top killers-for-hire, we will tell jou the same thing: guns work. Remote-controlled car bombs, silent crossbows, poison-tipped condoms…"

"Poison-tipped condoms?" Vector interrupted.

"Let me finish will ja," Krypta said squinting her eyes. "Keystroke activated electrocution, ricin slipped into the morning coffee... all of these methods are exotic, flashy and uncertain. When it comes to putting the brakes on someone who needs to be dead, an ounce of lead sent through the skull at 600 fps may be conservative, but there's a reason the pros use 'old reliable' when they have a long To Do list: it works. The consensus about 'style' among the best of the best? If jou must add a flourish, use a triple-tap to the forehead instead of a double-tap. Classy, jet simple."

"Nine, they see their comfort zone as a jumping off point." Kiko started back up. "Many people, like us, make a decent living limiting ourselves to political assassinations. Other fields of target specialization have their adherents: cheating spouses, business partners, nosy law enforcement officials. What the top assassins know is that greater flexibility in your targets means greater opportunities in your business. Granted, if you've made a career out of killing politicians in their homes, it will take some time to develop the skills to successfully target a hospital, a preschool or a weapons research laboratory. However, working outside your comfort zone will bring clients to your door in a way you never thought possible."

"I would also like to interrupt jou Kiko." Krypta said then looked back at the Chaotix. "I want to make it clear that we don't just work for the government. We get regular clients half the time and we assassinate those people that they want dead. We actually get more money like that. Continue Kiko."

"Ten, we notch our belts. Clients want to know that they'll be getting the best for their money. Successful killers keep a mental accounting of every kill they've made, and can recount the details of each kill to help boost their fees and seal the deal. How do we do it? We use a mnemonic device first used by the ancient Greek philosopher Hippo…"

"Ha, hippo." Charmy giggled.

"…Using some article of personal import, they mark it and mentally tell themselves the story associated with that mark. This traditional method is most familiar as the notching of a belt. Some assassins get a tattoo to commemorate each kill, but there is only so much skin available! Remember: a notch on a belt is NOT actionable evidence, even after being admitted to a grand jury as 'State's Evidence, Exhibit A', whereas notes, journals, and blog entries ARE actionable evidence. Notch your belt to help you track your progress and remember your kill stories, but DON'T write anything down. Ever."

"Oh can I do eleven Krypta." Kate said, looking up at Krypta.

"Why not kid." Krypta answered.

"Eleven, we know that murder might be a young man's game, but assassination is for a lifetime,

"This was one of the most surprising things I discovered: most of the top killers-for-hire are over 50, and have been killing people for more than 22 years. It turns out that the popular view of assassination is that it's like the movies: an emotion-driven action, interspersed with car chases, fistfights and exotic lovers taken two at a time.

"All of Krypta, Kiko, and our other cousin Beverly laughed at that idea. 'All that sort of thing might sound like fun, but it's not generating any income. If you want to make killing your business, you have to treat it like a business. While the young hot shots are getting their murderous kicks with zooming around on speedboats and rappelling down the faces of huge dams, I've quietly interrupted my target's Starbucks run with a quick double-tap to the back of the head. Get in, get the shots off, get out. And then go on to the next job. That's the work ethic that got me to where I am today.' This was quoted by Beverly. That's a lesson for all of us, isn't it?"

"And finally twelve," Krypta said, happy to know this was the final part of the lecture. "We maintain a balance of work and life. There's no denying that rising to the top takes commitment and sacrifice. Killing people has to be the first priority, but is it the only priority? Consider these two people:

Robert killed 211 people in the last 12 months alone, and had a net income of more than $80M. That's a record to be admired, right? But after having to kill his twin brother for impersonating him and doing freelance assassinations, what Robert found was that he wasn't enjoying the work anymore. The jobs got done, but he came to regard his work as just that: work. He even began to think about retiring, even though he knows that assassins don't retire, they just become difficult-to-kill targets. He's a successful killer, but is he happy?

Jane only killed 11 people (on contract) in the last year. She drifts across the country, hitch-hiking and doing odd jobs for locals. Although she kills mostly for fun - prostitutes, teen runaways, stray dogs - her only contract work has been from small time crystal meth dealers targeting other small time crystal meth dealers. Her fees are paid in some cash, but mostly in weed, meth, hookers and McDonald's gift certificates. The freedom of the open road appeals to her, and she is smiling most of the time, but she admits to being worried about where she'll sleep this winter. She's a happy killer, but is she successful?

These are just two examples of an imbalanced life. It's sometimes necessary in the short-term for us to focus all our energies on only one aspect of our lives, whether it's work, family, extradition, or something else. But the best life, the happiest and most productive life, comes when we remember to look at all of the different areas of our lives as priorities deserving of attention and cultivation. Having an effective work-life balance will defuse stress, improve mood, and enhance our overall health and well-being. 'You can't pull the trigger if you've got the shakes,' said one successful assassin, 'no matter how much Zoloft you take.' Krypta took a nice deep breath. "Whew finally done. Any questions?" Vector raised his hands. "Jes Vector." She said calm.

"You still haven't told me whats poison tipped condoms."

Krypta sighed. "Any reasonable questions?" No one said anything. "Grande."

"Grande? What's big?" Charmy asked.

"Not that grande. Grande means great in Portuguese. My native language."

"Oh so you're not around here?" Espio asked.

"Nope. I'm from a very far away country over the sea." Krypta said with her voice changing into a Portugal accent. Krypta noticed it and shut her mouth. "Lets just start the training." She said in a English (american) accent.

-o-

"Really Vector?" Krypta said watching him miss his shot.

"Give me a break."

"Vector, this is jour nineteenth shot."

"It's harder then you think." Vector said reloading the gun.

"Wow. Jou do realize jou're talking to a assassin right?"

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"Hurry up Vector everyone else is done with their practice." Krypta said rushing him. Everyone else left off the roof and it was only her and Vector up there.

"You don't have to be up here ya know." Vector said, focusing on the target.

"I just want to make sure ja do it. Okay." Krypta crossed her arms and looked the other way. She heard a gun fire and heard the word f***. "Need any help?"

"No." He said swiftly.

"It's nothing wrong asking for help. I know. I used to go to jail a lot and kept asking loans from my…" Krypta stop talking when she heard her accent come up. "Never mind." She said back to herself.

"Why do you do that?" Vector asked not looking at her.

"Do what?"

"When your accent come up you stop yourself."

"Because people used to make fun of my accent. It's the main reason why I was in a lot of fights when I was a teen. As time went by though I learned how to speak regular. Ja know like everyone else."

"I don't think you should worry about what people say about your accent." Vector said and made another shot at the far away target. The bullet had at last hit the target at its head. "Besides… I like your accent."

"Jou do?" Krypta asked stunned. "Wow Vector, I'm touched. That's the sweetest thing jou ever said to me."

"It'll probably be the last if you take it for granted." Vector said, leaving off the roof to the staircase.

Krypta stood at the same place glancing at the practice yard. She made a small smile and walked to the staircase.

-o-

"For the last time Kate. No." Kiko said walking in the living room.

"Come on Kiko. I promise I'll be good for the rest of my life."

"What are j'all talking about?" Krypta asked, looking off the computer.

"I wanna diamond ring that Rouge is selling." Kate said smiling.

"Rouge? I really hate that bitch. Ten times as more than Eggman." Krypta growled.

"You must really hate her if you think she's worse then Eggman." Espio said, opening one eye while meditating.

"Why do you hate Rouge so much?" Vector asked Krypta.

"It's kind of a long story."

"I don't want to hear it anymore." Vector said, about to leave. (A guy never wants to listen to a girl tell a long story.)

"Hold it," Krypta hissed. "Jou asked it, jou're going to listen to it."

"You know you are a very aggressive girl." Espio said.

Krypta rolled her eyes and her lips parted, "Me and Rouge were actually good friends until…

(Flashback) in third person

"Hey Krypta, I have this diamond necklace I found treasure hunting that I'm selling." Rouge said on her phone.

"Where do jou want to meet?" Krypta asked.

"Meet me at Lost Palace in a few." She said.

"I'm already half way there." Krypta said, speed walking in the forest still talking on her cellphone.

"See you then."

/

A few minutes passed until both of them were at Lost Palace.

"Show me the necklace." Krypta demanded.

"What, you don't trust me?" Rouge asked, showing the diamond necklace.

"Oh course I do." Krypta said. 'To a degree.' She then thought. "Alright, how much jou want for it?"

"I'll give it to you for a measly seventy grand." Rouge said.

"Deal." Krypta said then pulled out a very large wad of money from inside her sleeve cut yellow coat pocket.

"Nice doing business with you." Rouge said and handed her the necklace.

Happy with the necklace Krypta observed it more. She held it up in the sky and saw the diamond project a rainbow color. Her smile turned into a frown.

"This isn't real." Krypta said. "ROUGE!"

"Like I said, nice doing business with you. But I have to go." Rouge said in the air about to fly away.

"HEY, WHERE JOU THINK JOU'RE GOING?! I WANT MY MONEY BACK! COME BACK HERE JOU MOTHER F ER BITCH!" Krypta screamed at the flying bat.

"Sorry! No refunds!" Rouge screamed back to Krypta and flew out of distance.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Krypta screamed not sure if Rouge could still here.

She looked back at the necklace and dropped it on the ground before she stepped on it with her boot. When she lifted up her foot the fake diamonds were crushed then Krypta walked away back to her house frustrated.

(End of Flashback)

"That sounds like what Rouge would do." Espio said.

"Jeah. And when I see that bitch again I'm going to have a knife with me and slice that bitch's wings off so she can't fly then beat her down to a coma. I'm not going to let that bitch die. Death is too good for that bitch. I want that bitch to suffer for the rest of her bitchful dreadful life." Krypta said angrily.

"How many times are you going to say bitch?" Kiko asked.

"Damn, Krypta." Vector said. "Even I won't do that much."

"Do you know how long it took me to regain that money? About six months. Six f ing months!" Krypta reacted.

"Why haven't you hunted her down yet?" Espio asked Krypta.

"Well I been pretty busy with my assassin jobs during the year. I never had the actual time to do it."

"All you have to do is ask someone that know Rouge and ask them were she is." Vector said.

"Hmm," Krypta started to think. "Kiko, go call Shadow."

"Affirmative." She said then left out the living room.

"J'all sure my ear doesn't look bad like this?" Krypta asked, looking at a hand mirror she got from the draw beside the couch.

"Nah, it makes you look better." Vector said. Krypta eyes grew wide in shock. "Wait, no I didn't mean it like that. I'm not saying you didn't look good in the beginning. Well I'm also not exactly calling you very attractive either, I mean, to be honest you though are attractive but…"

"Shut up Vector!" Krypta screamed at him.

"Okay." Vector replied, and closed his mouth. He needed to learn how to keep quiet sometimes.

A few minutes passed with silence till Kiko came back in. "He said that she's actually at his place right now."

"To his house," Kate said, pointing her finger at the front door. "Uh, where exactly do he live?"

"I know where he lives at." Krypta said, "T…"

"To his house!" Kate screamed heading towards the door.

"Jou're stealing my thunder." Krypta grunted looking at Kate.

-o-

They walked for about a hour before they reached Shadow's place. It was a small cottage that was apparently far from civilization. Krypta walked to the door and knocked on it.

She waited for a few seconds before Shadow opened it.

"Hey Shadow. Where's that bat?" Krypta asked.

"She just left." Shadow answered.

"What you couldn't stall her?" Krypta inquired then Shadow shook his head as a answer. "Well, do you at least know where she went?

"She never tells me where she goes?"

"Well tell your girlfriend…"

"She's not my girlfriend." Shadow said quickly.

"She's not?" Everyone said in the same time.

"Hell no. I don't like her that way. She's too flirtish." Shadow explained.

"Oh." Krypta said smiling.

"For the last time, no Krypta. Your too high spirited, tall, and old for me." Shadow said to the Great Dane beside him.

Krypta had a shocked face. This made the everyone a little nervous.

"First of all, Shadow I'm not high spirited, Kate is. Second of all, jou're fifty but have the looks of a seventeen year old because jou're immortal. And jou know what, I don't want to talk to you anymore." Krypta said then stuck her middle finger at him. "Honestly." She growled while walking away.

'Krypta not hurting a guy for insulting her. That's a first.' Kiko thought following Krypta.

-o-

They were half way to Mystic Ange when Charmy started to complain.

"My wings and legs hurt. How much farther?" Charmy whined.

"Forever." Vector and Espio said.

Just then Krypta looked to her side and stopped at her tracks.

"What is it Krypta?" Kiko asked.

Krypta started to growl like a rabid dog. Everyone looked at the direction to see Rouge talking to Silver the Hedgehog.

"Oh shit," Vector said with a smile. "This is when the excitement comes."

"I'm going in." Krypta said before she started running at the hedgehog and bat. "Jou bitch!" Rouge looked to her side and was tackled by Krypta. "Jou damn rat with wings thief."

"Whoa, get off me bitch!" Rouge said, trying to break loose from her grip.

"Naw, your going to pay for that seventy grand bitch." Krypta pulled out a ninja knife.

;

"Oh my god." Vector said with disgust watching Krypta cutting Rouge's wings off and covered Charmy's eye.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Silver said, not wanting to watch Rouge wings getting cut.

"Pretty okay I guess." Espio rejoinder and looked back at the girls hearing dreadful screams.

"What are you doing here?" Kiko asked.

"I was thinking about something and wanted to take a walk with some peace and quiet till I saw Rouge." Silver answered back.

"Who started flirting first? You or Rouge?" Kiko asked Silver another question.

"Why do you always think Rouge is flirting with someone?" Silver asked.

"Because she's a slut."

"Well, your kinda right about that."

Krypta came back with blood all over her shirt and pants.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" She asked.

Everyone was quiet and looked to the side and saw Rouge body on the ground.

"Did you kill her?" Silver asked in shock.

"Hell no. It's beneath me to kill a innocent creature. Then again she isn't innocent. Anyway she's just unconscious for thirty minutes when I gave her a sleeping shot." Krypta said. "Never upset a murdering bitch."

"Okay. How do you expect to go in the city with blood all over you?" Vector asked Krypta.

"I always have a double plan." She said. Krypta took off her shirt to show another black shirt and pants to see a yellow and black almost knee length skirt. "Voila."

"Nice." Silver said.

"It looks like you're going to a band concert." Vector joked. Krypta didn't find the joke funny and punched Vector on the arm. "Oww! What's wrong with you? You like using me as a practice dummy or something?"

Krypta made a satisfaction smile and put the blood cloths in a backpack she was carrying.

"Alright lets go. Nice seeing ja Silver." Krypta said then walked off.

"You too." He said before walking off in the forest.

* * *

**Alright. When I was in fifth and sixth grade I actually like Rouge and thought her and Knuckles would make a great couple. That is until I looked more info on Knuckles and found out his actual love is Julie-Su which made me love her over Rouge. And when you think about it Rouge is a slut. She's has no idea who she wants to be with.**


	5. Cousin Cheveux

*Crash!*

There was a loud bang somewhere in the house. Espio shot up from the bed.

"Vector." Espio said tiredly. "Vector wake up."

"What is it Espio? I'm trying to sleep." Vector said, not opening his eyes.

"I think I heard something."

"I think your hearin things. I didn't hear anythin."

"Maybe because your a heavy sleeper."

*Crash! Clang*

Vector shot up, "Okay maybe it is something."

Espio looked to his side to see Charmy still asleep.

"It's probably Krypta." Vector broke the quick silence.

"I don't think so. Krypta isn't clumsy as you." Espio said.

"Hey." Vector grumbled.

*Crash*

"Okay, we should check on it if the girls are afraid to do it themselves." Vector got up from the bed. Espio got up too, following Vector.

When they were walking down the hall they were surprised when a door opened. Espio was in his ready position. The figure walked out the door to show Krytpa. Krypta was wearing some black shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Ahhhh!" Vector screamed.

"What are you screaming about? Jou already saw my face." Krytpa asked annoyed.

"What's wrong with your hair?"

Krypta hair was all over the place even showing her right eye. It was a big black spot on her right eye. She also showed bloodshot eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Vector asked.

"No." Krypta said, with her Brazilian accent. "My allergies are acting up. Why are j'all up?"

"We uh… heard…" Vector was trying to not stare at Krypta.

Espio rolled his eyes then faced Krypta. "We heard some crashes in the house." Espio answered for Vector.

"Why didn't jou say so sooner?" Krypta walked through the hall to the kitchen.

Vector and Espio looked at each other for a split seconds before following her. When they were in front of the door kitchen they heard a loud rattle.

"Alright cover me." Krypta whisperd to the guys. "I'm goin in."

Krypta busted the door open. All three of them saw a purple Afghan hound dog, a foot shorter than Krypta, in the fridge. She wore a black leather catsuit and happen to have a chicken bone in her mouth.

"Cheveux!" Krypta angrily screamed.

"Bonjour Krypta its great to see you again." She said in a French accent taking the chicken bone out her mouth.

"What the hell are jou doing here? It's…" Krypta paused to check her watch on her wrist. "Two thirty in the freakin morning."

"Aww come down cousine. I have came back to join da team again." She said, closing the fridge.

"Huh?" Vector was baffled in what was happening.

Krypta sighed then turned around to the confused reptiles. "Guys this is my cousin Cheveux. She's from France." Krypta looked back at Cheveux. "These are my… well let's just stay their staying over for a few days till they get their house back. The chameleon is Espio and that large croc is Vector. There. Jou know each other. I'm going to bed. Good night." Krypta sleepily left out the door.

"Okay." She said also walking out the kitchen.

"Great. Another assassin dog. What's next?" Vector grumbled and walked out the kitchen.

Espio was the last one left in the kitchen. He stood there for a few seconds. He walked over to turn off the switch light and left.

-o-

It was twelve ten in the afternoon and everyone was wide awake.

"Alright Kiko and Kate. Cousin Cheveux is back and since she is back things are going to change."

"Jes. And I'll do what ever I can to make this work." Cheveux said.

"Yeeeah. As much as I… like you Cheveux, there isn't enough room for ya." Kiko said.

"Kiko." Krypta reacted fast.

"It's okay Krypta really." The violet dog said.

"No it's not. Give us a minute and go in the other room." Cheveux shrugged and walked out without hesitation. Krypta waited a few seconds were she left out the door. "What's wrong with you Kiko."

"Krypta you know why I don't like Cheveux like that."

"Me too." Kate agreed with Kiko.

"What's that?" Krypta asked, wanting to know the answer.

"She's messy." Kiko said.

"She's devious." Kate said after her.

"She had spend more than half our team's credit for jewelry, clothes, shoes, and lets not forget the things like cocaine, heroin, meth."

"Remember she did that last time. That's why you kicked her out."

Krypta looked up and sighed. "Look girls people change. I mean, look at me. I used to go to jail a lot and now I don't… as much."

"You can never trust a drug attic Krypta." Kiko reassured.

"Yeah. She might get her crackhead friends to take all our stuff in the night to leave us to a empty house." Kate pouted.

"Guys she told me she went to rehab. Can you at least give her one more chance? That's all I'm asking for."

"I guess." Kiko and Kate said in the same time.

"Great," Krypta said and was walking towards the kitchen. "Hey Cheveux jou can stay!"

"This isn't going to end well." Kiko grunted while getting up.

"Do you think Cheveux really have changed?" Kate inquired.

"La vie est pleine de surprises."

"What?" Kate misinformed.

"It's French," Kiko alleged. "Life is full of surprises."

* * *

**Finished this in a few hours. I know its not long but I only have a few days of Internet left. I wanted to hurry up and write a chapter for y'all.**


	6. Girl problems

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the songs.**

* * *

Two days later came and went. It was cool, partly cloudy with chances of a scattered shower. (I sound like a meteorologist) It was eleven in the morning and everything was pretty quiet so far.

Krypta, Vector, Kiko, and Cheveux were in the living room. Krypta was listening to the song 'Nocturnal Rainbows' by Hopsin. The chorus could be heard through her headphones.

When the sun's down

Nocturnal rainbows soar in the air so high

It may seem so that I can't see

But the darkness provides the light for me

I don't wanna be lonely

And the moon is my only homie

If there's a higher power then show me

Instead of nocturnal rainbows

Vector was also listening to music. He was listening to 'They don't care about us' by Michael Jackson.

Cheveux was reading a fashion magazine. 'Oh that's cute.' She thought to herself looking at some Prada handbag. The price said it four fifty.

Kiko as usual was on the computer looking at the daily news.

Kate walked in the living room pulling a chair out and sitting beside Kiko.

"Hey Ki." Kate said cheery.

"What do you want?" Kiko asked not leaving her eyes of the screen.

"Can you tell me the Pravda for today?"

"Why so interested in the Russian news all of a sudden?" Kiko asked.

"Because its my native country." There was no longer any response from the echidna mix.

Kate stared at Kiko keeping her eyes on the computer. But what she didn't know was Kiko was actually staring and frowning at Cheveux looking through her magazine. It was hard to tell what Kiko would be staring at with her sunglasses shielding her eyes.

"Kiko?" Kate tried getting her attention again.

"Yeah." She said looking back at Kate.

Kate pointed to the computer which was showing the Team Diamond Assassination home page. Apparently they have another mission.

"Hey Krytpa, we got another job!" Kate shouted.

Krypta got up and walked over to the computer. "What we have today?"

Kiko clicked on the file. "Looks like a Mafia gang are on the loose. They have kill over fifty people in Italy. There are six people in the group and the leader's name is Snake Charmer (I didn't know what else to name him). Accept it?"

"How much are they willing to pay?" Krypta asked.

"Ninety grand." she said simply but made two wide eyed dogs.

"Accept it before someone else does!" Krypta shouted.

Kiko immediately pressed the accept button. The rest of the information showed up on another file.

"Kate, go get Espio and Charmy. It's time for their mission."

"Yes ma'am." Kate said running upstairs.

-o-

"Okay guys I got some good news. We got a mission. It involves a Mafia Gang in Italy and it pays handsomely." Krypta said making the 'rubbing a dollar bill' with her fingers.

"How handsomely?" Vector asked, looking back when Eggman said the same thing.

"Like a 'ninety grand' handsomely."

"What are we waiting for?" Charmy asked flying around in a circle.

"Hold your stinger. There are a few things we have to do first before we actually go somewhere."

"Eh, what's that?" The bee asked still hovering.

"Well first we have to see where they are. Which Kiko is doing right now? Then we look back in their info background. Things like where they live and or hack into hotels or restaurants computers to see if they have reservations for anything. That kind of stuff." Krypta explained. "Which reminds me, Kiko you finished yet? It's taking you longer than usual."

"Don't rush me." Kiko said while typing.

"Can I go Krypta?" Kate pleaded. "I promise I won't get in the way again."

"Again?" Vector asked in suspension.

"Hm, oh yeah. That mission ended me up in the hospital. I was stabbed in the leg and wasn't able to walk without crutches for three months." Kiko said, not leaving her eyes off the computer. Krypta sighed but didn't say anything.

"So can I?"

"Uh, I don't know about that?"

"Please Krypta. Pretty please." Kate made puppy dog eyes and started whimpering like one.

"You already know that doesn't work on me." Krypta said willowy her eyes a little.

"Aw, come on. Charmy get to go and he doesn't even know how to fight."

"Hey." Charmy said, taking it offensive.

"Huh, good point. Kiko?"

Kiko didn't say anything for a moment before she decided to answer.

"As long as she don't get us killed I'm fine with it.

"Okay Kate." Krypta shrugged.

"Yes." The husky made a triumph smile.

"Alright. Found it." Kiko said getting everyone's attention.

"Enfim (finally in Portuguese). Krypta said.

"The leader stays in a mansion with his gang at 2457 Romanian RD in Rome, Italy." Kiko finally said.

"Great. We know where they are. Now I just got to go get some money off my card. You coming on the mission Cheveux?" Krypta asked.

"I think I'll take the next mission." She said reposing on the recliner.

"Krypta, I need to talk to you in the kitchen… alone." Kiko said getting up from the computer chair.

"Okay." Krypta asked raising a eyebrow and following Kiko.

When they were both in the kitchen Kiko closed the door behind them.

"I don't think you Cheveux should be here alone till we can absolute trust her."

"What do ja mean by that?"

"Remember what happened last time when she 'stayed here by herself'.

Krypta looked up looking back.

(Flashback)

Krypta, Kiko, and Kate came back from visiting Angel Island with their old friend Knuckles. It was late at night and all of them were exhausted.

"When I get inside I'm going to watch a movie with popcorn with lots and lots of butter." Kate said walking, through their house's gate.

"When I get inside I'm going to take a nice warm bath." Kiko said, walking up the steps to the porch.

"When I get inside I'm gonna drink some Cachaça and pass out on my bed." Krypta said getting her keys out and unlocking the door.

When she opened the door they walked into a empty room. No TV, couch, recliner, table, computer, no nothing. Even their pictures in the walls were gone.

"We been robbed!" Kate panicked, she ran upstairs.

Kiko and Krypta were wide eyes to see the sight.

"All my games and game systems are gone!" Kate screamed from her room.

Krypta was the first to recover. She ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Noooooo!" Krypta blared. "All my Cachaça are gone!"

Krypta got all red and stomped out her room all the way downstairs. "WHERE THE HELL IS CHEVEUX!?"

"I don't know, but my intuition says she behind it."

Krypta growled with anger. "Cheveuuuuuuuux!"

(End of flash back)

Krypta looked back down to the echidna.

"Maybe you're right." Krypta said then left out the kitchen back to the living room.

"Change of plans. Cheveux you're going rather you like it or not." Krypta said. She walked upstairs. "Girls, get dressed."

"Damn." Cheveux said under her breath, whilst getting up.

"Are you ready Vector?" Charmy asked.

"You betcha. I'm ready to go home."

"The mission is going to be hard Vector." Espio said.

"As long as we get paid I'm willing to do it. Like I always say, 'There's no job to big or to small for Team Chaotix to do'."

The girls walked back downstairs; all wearing fitted catsuits. Krypta was wearing a golden catsuit, Kiko was wearing a silver, Kate was wearing a green, and Cheveux was wearing the color pink. Krypta was also holding a large gym bag.

"Lets go." Krypa said, walking past the Chaotix.

Everyone walked outside. "Alright stand back." Krypta didnt step any further than the first step.

Kiko was holding a remote and pressed the large yellow button that had a K on it. The ground started shake but not a lot. The ground then opened up in a large circle that showed a jet coming up on some elevator.

"You got a private jet!" Vector squawked.

"Do jou really expect us to go get on a plane with a bag of guns with x-ray security going through them?" Krypta queried. "Come on if you want to get to Rome in a hour."

* * *

**I probably have three more chapters left… or two. **

**And this is a random question, but, does anyone know who made Vector's headphones? Anyway review.**


	7. Mission notice

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the songs.**

* * *

Two days later came and went. It was cool, partly cloudy with chances of a scattered shower. (I sound like a meteorologist) It was eleven in the morning and everything was pretty quiet so far.

Krypta, Vector, Kiko, and Cheveux were in the living room. Krypta was listening to the song 'Nocturnal Rainbows' by Hopsin. The chorus could be heard through her headphones.

When the sun's down

Nocturnal rainbows soar in the air so high

It may seem so that I can't see

But the darkness provides the light for me

I don't wanna be lonely

And the moon is my only homie

If there's a higher power then show me

Instead of nocturnal rainbows

Vector was also listening to music. He was listening to 'They don't care about us' by Michael Jackson.

Cheveux was reading a fashion magazine. 'Oh that's cute.' She thought to herself looking at some Prada handbag. The price said it four fifty.

Kiko as usual was on the computer looking at the daily news.

Kate walked in the living room pulling a chair out and sitting beside Kiko.

"Hey Ki." Kate said cheery.

"What do you want?" Kiko asked not leaving her eyes of the screen.

"Can you tell me the Pravda for today?"

"Why so interested in the Russian news all of a sudden?" Kiko asked.

"Because its my native country." There was no longer any response from the echidna mix.

Kate stared at Kiko keeping her eyes on the computer. But what she didn't know was Kiko was actually staring and frowning at Cheveux looking through her magazine. It was hard to tell what Kiko would be staring at with her sunglasses shielding her eyes.

"Kiko?" Kate tried getting her attention again.

"Yeah." She said looking back at Kate.

Kate pointed to the computer which was showing the Team Diamond Assassination home page. Apparently they have another mission.

"Hey Krytpa, we got another job!" Kate shouted.

Krypta got up and walked over to the computer. "What we have today?"

Kiko clicked on the file. "Looks like a Mafia gang are on the loose. They have kill over fifty people in Italy. There are six people in the group and the leader's name is Snake Charmer (I didn't know what else to name him). Accept it?"

"How much are they willing to pay?" Krypta asked.

"Ninety grand." she said simply but made two wide eyed dogs.

"Accept it before someone else does!" Krypta shouted.

Kiko immediately pressed the accept button. The rest of the information showed up on another file.

"Kate, go get Espio and Charmy. It's time for their mission."

"Yes ma'am." Kate said running upstairs.

-o-

"Okay guys I got some good news. We got a mission. It involves a Mafia Gang in Italy and it pays handsomely." Krypta said making the 'rubbing a dollar bill' with her fingers.

"How handsomely?" Vector asked, looking back when Eggman said the same thing.

"Like a 'ninety grand' handsomely."

"What are we waiting for?" Charmy asked flying around in a circle.

"Hold your stinger. There are a few things we have to do first before we actually go somewhere."

"Eh, what's that?" The bee asked still hovering.

"Well first we have to see where their are. Which Kiko is doing right now? Then we look back in their info background. Things like where they live and or hack into hotels or restaurants computers to see if they have reservations for anything. That kind of stuff." Krypta explained. "Which reminds me, Kiko you finished yet? It's taking you longer than usual."

"Don't rush me." Kiko said while typing.

"Can I go Krypta?" Kate pleaded. "I promise I won't get in the way again."

"Again?" Vector asked in suspension.

"Hm, oh yeah. That mission ended me up in the hospital. I was stabbed in the leg and wasn't able to walk without crutches for three months." Kiko said, not leaving her eyes off the computer. Krypta sighed but didn't say anything.

"So can I?"

"Uh, I don't know about that?"

"Please Krypta. Pretty please." Kate made puppy dog eyes and started whimpering like one.

"You already know that doesn't work on me." Krypta said willowy her eyes a little.

"Aw, come on. Charmy get to go and he doesn't even know how to fight."

"Hey." Charmy said, taking it offensive.

"Huh, good point. Kiko?"

Kiko didn't say anything for a moment before she decided to answer.

"As long as she don't get anybody killed I'm fine with it.

"Okay Kate." Krypta shrugged.

"Yes." The husky made a triumph smile.

"Alright. Found it." Kiko said getting everyone's attention.

"Enfim (finally in Portuguese). Krypta said.

"The leader stays in a mansion with his gang at 2457 Romanian RD in Rome, Italy." Kiko finally said.

"Great. We know where they are. Now I just got to go get some money off my card. You coming on the mission Cheveux?" Krypta asked.

"I think I'll take the next mission." She said reposing on the recliner.

"Krypta, I need to talk to you in the kitchen… alone." Kiko said getting up from the computer chair.

"Okay." Krypta asked raising a eyebrow and following Kiko.

When they were both in the kitchen Kiko closed the door behind them.

"I don't think you Cheveux should be here alone till we can absolute trust her."

"What do ja mean by that?"

"Remember what happened last time 'stayed her by herself'.

Krypta looked up looking back.

(Flashback)

Krypta, Kiko, and Kate came back from visiting Angel Island with their old friend Knuckles. It was late at night and all of them were exhausted.

"When I get inside I'm going to watch a movie with popcorn with lots and lots of butter." Kate said walking, through their house's gate.

"When I get inside I'm going to take a nice warm bath." Kiko said, walking up the steps to the porch.

"When I get inside I'm gonna drink some Cachaça and pass out on my bed." Krypta said getting her keys out and unlocking the door.

When she opened the door they walked into a empty room. No TV, couch, recliner, table, computer, no nothing. Even their pictures in the walls were gone.

"We been robbed!" Kate panicked.

Kiko and Krypta were wide eyes to see the sight.

Krypta was the first to recover. She ran up the stairs and into her room.

"Noooooo!" Krypta blared. "All my Cachaça are gone!"

"All my games and game systems are gone!" Kate screamed from her room.

Krypta got all red and stomped out her room all the way downstairs. "WHERE THE HELL IS CHEVEUX!?"

"I don't know, but my intuition says she behind it."

Krypta growled with anger. "Cheveuuuuuuuux!"

(End of flash back)

Krypta looked back down to the echidna.

"Maybe you're right." Krypta said then left out the kitchen back to the living room.

"Change of plans. Cheveux you're going rather you like it or not." Krypta said. She walked upstairs. "Girls, get dressed."

"Damn." Cheveux said under her breath, whilst getting up.

"Are you ready Vector?" Charmy asked.

"You betcha. I'm ready to go home."

"The mission is going to be hard Vector." Espio said.

"As long as we get paid I'm willing to do it. Like I always say, 'There's no job to big or to small for Team Chaotix to do'."

The girls walked back downstairs; all wearing fitted catsuits. Krypta was wearing a golden catsuit, Kiko was wearing a silver, Kate was wearing a green, and Cheveux was wearing the color pink. Krypta was also holding a large gym bag.

"Lets go." Krypa said, walking past the Chaotix.

Everyone walked outside. "Alright stand back." Krypta didnt step any further than the first step.

Kiko was holding a remote and pressed the large yellow button that had a K on it. The ground started shake but not a lot. The ground then opened up in a large circle that showed a jet coming up on some elevator.

"You got a private jet!" Vector squawked.

"Do jou really expect us to go get on a plane with a bag of guns with x-ray security going through them?" Krypta queried. "Come on if you want to get to Rome in a hour."

* * *

**I probably have three more chapters left… or two. **

**And this is a random question, but, does anyone know who made Vector's headphones? Anyway review.**


	8. Rome and the Babylon Rouges

**I like favorites and follows, don't get me wrong. But if you're going to fav or follow this, could you please review? Give me your opinion on the story? Sharing is caring :3 Favorites and follows are good. But reviews are better, thanks. :) I made a promise to myself that I was going to review EVERYTHING I read from fanfiction.**

* * *

It took a hour to reach their destination. Apparently Krypta knew how to control a jet. Which was a real surprise for Vector. They landed on a flat topped building. It was a building that no one used anymore so it was safe to keep it there.

"So what's the plan?" Vector asked.

Everyone was walking down a sidewalk. And honestly no one knew where exactly they were going.

"The plans. Well, its going to involve some acting. Cheveux, can you make yourself have a Italian accent."

"Sure thing Krypta." Cheveux said.

"Okay good. Now we just gonna need their telephone number." Krypta said now facing Kiko. "Look it up Kiko."

"Affirmative."

"Lastly, I need to book us at some hotel or motel because I'm not assassinating anyone without takin a nap."

"How about that place?" Kate pointed.

"Hm, I never knew there was a Motel 8 in Rome." Vector said to himself.

"Me neither, but it'll work. Just stay here till I'm back." Krypta walked over through the main door.

Kiko sat on a bench that was outside and pulled out a small laptop. She was looking up Snake Charmer again finding his phone number. Kate sat next Kiko, watching her work. In the next few years this will be her job.

Krypta walked back outside and re joined the group. "All right here's j'all room key. "It's room 1B." Krypra handed Vector the key. "In four hours meet us at the park. It's a few blocks down. Come on girls. Lets get to our room."

"Alright Chaotix. Lets rest up, while we have the chance." Vector, Espio, and Charmy.

-o-

It was four o'clock (in American time, I think it would be two in the morning in Rome) and the Chaotix were waiting at the park. They were waiting by the playground. Mostly because Charmy would be annoying them if he had nothing to do.

As they were waiting they all of a sudden felt a hard and fast wind from behind them.

"What was that?" Vector asked the fuchsia chameleon. Espio shrugged. Vector looked ahead of them seeing some figures coming up closer. 'Who is t…' Vector realized who it was. "The Babylon Rouges." Vector grumbled.

"Well, if it isn't Crocy and his crew." Wave said while her and the others was circling around them.

"What do you thieves doing here?" Espio asked with a shuriken in his hand, ready to fight.

"We didn't come here to fight with you if that's what you're thinking?" Jet said not intimidated. "Where looking for…"

"Well if it isn't Jet, Wave, and Storm." Krypta said walking in with Kiko, Kate, and Cheveux. "How's my favorite joung avians doin?"

"…Well if it isn't the diamond girls." Jet said mirthfully. "How's my favorite assassins doin?"

"Okay, I am so confused." Vector said mostly to himself.

"Y'all are friends with the Babylon Rouges?" Espio asked with mild disbelief.

"Jeah, we go way back. They might be a bunch a thieves, but at least they have sanity to not rob us like Rouge the Bat."

'Or even Cheveux.' Kiko added in her head.

"Yeah. These girls helped us when we needed it. They got our back, so we got their back." Wave told them, getting off her extreme gear.

"That reminds me." Jet said making his board levitate higher so he can reach up Krypta height. "Krypta, why don't me and your fine self get together."

Vector, Espio, and Charmy all made dubiety faces.

"For the last time Jet," Krypta said making her smile into a erect face. "Jou're fourteen, I'm twenty - one. In the law, its called child molesting. And I'm not going to jail for that. I'll go into jail for stabbing someone, shooting someone, or even being in a street fight. But two things that I won't go to jail for is robbing someone or child molesting."

Jet sighed, "Okay."

He sounded a bit depressed and Krypta felt a little penitent.

"I'll go on a date with you in three years when it becomes legal."

"Really?" Jet asked enthusiastic.

"Não." She said.

"I don't know what that means, but I can't wait." Jet said.

Krypta rolled her eyes and noticed the quiet grey and white albatross. "Hey Storm. We're still on with the upcoming basketball game next week."

"You betcha." Storm said still hovering on his extreme gear.

"So y'all two are… dating?" Vector asked.

"What? Of course not. I already have a boyfriend." Krypta said with her hand on her hip.

"You do?"

"Jeah. Why are jou so concerned if I have a boyfriend or not?"

To this everyone looked at Vector wanting to hear a explanation. Vector didn't say anything and everything became awkward.

"Awkward silence." Charmy said to break the moment. He said awkward in a high pitch and silence in a low one.

"Well, we have to go." Krypta said turning around. "Nice seeing ja."

With that Kiko, Charmy, Espio, Cheveux, and Kate left behind her. Vector was about to go with them till Jet stopped him.

"What do you want?" Vector inquired.

"I only have one thing to say to you. I… saw her first."

"What?"

"You ever get this close to her," Jet made about four inches with his thumb and index finger. "It's me and my team on your ass. Lets go." He told Wave and Storm. They rode on their boards, back to wherever they came from.

Vector made a annoyed face while catching up to the others.

"What was all that about?" Vector asked now walking beside Krypta.

"What'd da mean? My team being friends with his team or the idea I said I'd go on a date with him in three jears?

"The second one."

"Oh, well, I'm not going to. Hopefully he'll fall in love with some other broad from the time being. When I said Não I meant no… and you still haven't answered my question earlier."

"Yeah, I want to hear that answer." Espio said crossing his arms.

"It's just with you getting mad easily with guys and the fact you act more boyish than girlish I thought you was… attracted by girls."

Everyone else froze, knowing Krypta was about to attack.

Krypta grabbed Vector by the chain, "Are jou calling me a LESBIAN?!" Krypta shouted while her teeth were bare.

"Not exactly. That was my opinion before I knew you actually liked Shadow."

The last thing Vector knew, he was punched in the eye by Krypta. He landed on the ground groaning when she let go of him.

"I'm getting sick of jour ass." She grunted, stepping over him and kept walking.

"You should've kept quiet." Espio said, passing him.

Krypta stopped and turned around. "Okay, so maybe we need to discuss plans." Everyone gathered around. Vector was covering his eye. "The plan was to call the leader and set up a 'meeting' with them a abounded building. I told em we'd trade him some cocaine for money; but the leader wants to talk to one of us personally before we meet them. Cheveux is going to go and get his approval. Remember when I said that a gun work." Everyone nodded. "Well forget that stuff. We're going to implant dynamite all over the building and blow it up. When they finally get to the abounded building we're going to lit the rope. If any of them survive, I'll just shoot em. Sounds like a plan."

"It's a plan." Vector said with a sneer.

* * *

**Alright, next one is my FINAL chapter. YES.**


	9. Assassinations

Everyone were walking out the park.

Espio was in the back, Kiko slowed down a bit to were Espio was.

"Espio, can I ask you a favor?" She whispered.

"Uh, sure Kiko."

"Do you think you can follow Cheveux?" Espio made a baffled face. "I don't trust her and I think she's hiding something. I'd do it myself but if Krypta know I'm gone she'd know I'm stalking Cheveux. Apparently she's smarter than she looks."

"Okay." Was all Espio said and turned around.

"And one more thing Espio." Kiko said, that made Espio stopped. "I need you to record the conversation." Kiko handed him a recorder. "Just in case something is wrong, Krypta wouldn't believe it. She can be very stubborn."

With that Espio and Kiko went their separate ways.

-o-

Cheveux was walking to the Mafia mansion. As she was walking on the sidewalk she kept looking behind her. It felt like someone was following her. She eventually made it and knocked on the door. She waited for a few moment until the door opened and she walked in. Espio who was invisible was behind Cheveux and walked in.

"What took you so long?" The leader asked.

"Sorry boss. It felt like someone was following me which made me stop a couple of times."

Espio became wide eyed and quickly turned on the recorded Kiko gave him earlier. Espio was on the other side of the room.

"So, is every thing in plan?"

"Yes sir."

"Once we kill them, we can get to their money."

"How much money do they have?" Another member asked.

"Over a hundred million." Cheveux answered with a large grin.

"Guys, we're about to hit the mother load."

Espio thought this was enough information. He stopped the recorded and noticed a open window. Just enough for him to fit through. He walked over to the other side of the room slowly and quietly.

"But before we kill them I want to have a quick match with Kiko. When I see her I'm gonna do a tornado kick." Cheveux made a tornado kick. She was close to the window that Espio was about to climb through. This made Cheveux kick Espio out through the window. She noticed it a bit. "Weird. It felt like I actually kicked something."

Espio got back up and sighed. Luckily for him he was still invisible. He ran rapidly from the area back to the rest.

-o-

Espio made sure he made it back to the motel before Cheveux. He started knocking on the boys door. Vector opened the door.

"Where have you been Esp?" Vector asked.

"There's no time for that. We need an important meeting with the girls." Espio walked away to the girls room.

Vector stared at the direction before looking back inside. "Come on Charmy."

Charmy got up from the bed and flew out the motel room.

Espio knocked on the girls door. Kate opened it up and Espio walked in.

"What are j'all doin here?" Krypta asked moving away from the mirror.

"Emergency meeting." He said.

"About what?" Vector asked.

"It's about Cheveux."

"What about Cheveux?" Krypta crossed her arms.

"She's not who you think she is."

"Hm… Kiko, why do I have a feeling jou have something to do with this?"

"Because its true." She said putting her nose in a book.

"Well, this is exigent. Cheveux is back stabbing y'all."

"I knew it." Kiko said out loud.

"What are jou talking about Espio?"

"Hold on, I need everyone to listen to this." Espio pulled out the tape recorder and pressed the replay button.

-o-

"That sneaky conniving little…"

"Lets not get to the details Kry. The problem is, what are we going to do?" Vector asked.

"First off, don't call me Kry. Secondly, jou really think I'd be unprepared. This happened to me once before."

"What do you mean once before?"

"Six years ago when this organization was called K Diamond. Before Kiko, Kate, and Cheveux joined. It was me, my brother, Beverly, Karen, and Kelly. Kelly wanted to be a thief and sabotage the team for money. So, my brother decided to trick her."

"So, all this long. You knew Cheveux was going to betray us." Kate argued.

"Not exactly. See the plan I had with betrayal has been around for a two jears just in case some other girl joined the team and decided to diss us."

"So, what's the plan?" Espio asked.

Krypta made a large devious grin.

-o-

"Krypta, I'm back." Cheveux said, walking in the room. She looked around and no one was in there. "Krypta… Kiko… Kate?" All do a sudden she heard a thud coming from the bathroom. "Hello?" She walked closer and closer. The door was wide opened. "Look Kate, its not the time to play around." She walked inside and saw it empty. Walking out the bathroom, she got punched in the head. She fell down unconscious.

"That felt good." Kiko said with a small smile; wiping her hands together.

-o-

"Cheveux wake up." Krypta was slapping her a little trying to wake her up.

As time past she did a hard slap. The afghan hound woke up startled.

"Wh… what's going on?" She found herself in a chair and tied up in some rope.

"We'll tell you what's goin on." Kate said walking up to her. "We just found out in precisely forty three minutes and two seconds… three seconds… four seconds…"

"Get to the point." Kiko told the husky that was looking at her watch seeing the seconds go by.

"Oh, okay. We found out from Espio the chameleon, that followed you, that you were planning on killing us along with the mafia to get to our money. And we're not having that."

"You girls, you have it all wrong." Cheveux said.

"Boys. If jou didn't like how I cutting Rouge's wings off, then jou REALLY don't want to be here."

"Fine by me, lets go." Vector rushed his team out the building.

They was in the abounded building that they was planning to do the assassination. The last thing they heard was tremendous screaming. As moments went by they started hearing shooting more than six times. Charmy put his hands around his helmet trying to cover his ears. The door then opened and the girls walked out as if nothing had happened.

"Okay, the mafia are coming in a half an hour. Lets set up." Krypta walked away, everyone else followed.

-o-

Time went by and thirty minutes went by quickly. Good thing they finished before a large van pulled out in from the vacate construction.

The gang got out the van. The leader opened the door and everyone else followed in. The building wasn't in a bad shape. It was empty but did have a few chairs and table in the middle.

'Their probably hiding. And I don't see no wires anywhere.' He thought. "Look around." He told his crew.

"Look where boss? There's nowhere to hide." The iguana said.

"Just go look." He grumbled.

As his posse were looking around it didn't take long for one of them to find something.

"Boss, I found this fedora. It's the same one as Cheveux had on earlier." A monitor lizard said, with the hat in his hands.

Snake Charmer looked at the hat in astonishment.

He lit a cigar to think what was happening. He took a very large puff. When he tried to put the flame out from the lighter it didn't go away. He then realized what was happening.

"It's a set up." He said to his gang.

"Well, I'm getting the hell outta here then." The Komodo dragon said, opening the door.

"DON…"

It was too late. When the guy opened the door, it set of a trigger making the place explode.

-o-

Away from the explosion Team Chaotix and Diamond watched the building falling apart in stupefaction. They were on another tall building looking over. (Its the same building that their jet is on.)

"WHAO!" Charmy reacted with a huge smile.

"That's that." Kiko said from the front, with her arms crossed.

"Do jou always have to be so dramatic?" Krypta said, getting a gun out.

"What are you doing?" Vector asked watching Krypta putting some bullets in.

"Someone is about to crawl out the fire." She answered getting ready, pointing to the building's exit.

"What?"

"Look." Kate pointed out.

Everyone faced the building and saw Snake Charmer crawling out.

"Oh. Ya know you can be a detective with a mind like yours." Vector said.

Krypta made a smirk and focused on the snake. Before she pulled the trigger she turned her head a little facing the large reptile beside her.

"Ja know what? Why don't jou end this Vector?" She handed him the gun.

"Ya sure?"

She nodded with a weak smile.

"What? He get to use the gun while I been around longer, waiting to use one." Kate bemoaned.

"I swear to my spiritual god Osiris. If you don't shut the foda up about using a gun, I'm gonna punch you in the stomach." Kiko spoken, teeth almost fully bare.

"Okay, calm down Kiko." Krypta said then faced back to Vector again. "Hurry up and make the shot before he gets away."

Vector turned forward viewing the snake trying to crawl away somewhere. He picked up the gun to his face. He focused on the moving body. He then took a deep breath, pulling the trigger, the gun made a small pop noise. The bullets flew quickly and hit the target in the head.

"Yes." He said, under his breath.

"Fantástico Vec." Krypta reacted with a smile. "It only took you one time."

"Can we go now?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah Charms." Kate said, walking to the jet.

"Charms?" Krypta whispered and giggled.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Kiko said getting on the jet.

"I'm coming." Krypta said getting on the jet behind Kiko.

-o-

They were only half way till they get back. It's been pretty quiet during the trip back. Vector happen to be napping in his seat.

"She stole my boyfriend." Kiko said quietly.

"Espio faced her with a confused look. "What?"

"She stole my boyfriend. That was the main reason why I didn't like her." Kiko answered the question that was repeatedly asked by everyone.

"Kiko had a boyfriend?" Charmy whispered to Kate.

Kate nodded for her answer. They started giggling that turned into loud laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all ya want." Kiko grunted.

-o-

When they finally got back Krypta had to receive the money. Everyone waited outside of a building in Central City. It took forty minutes for her to come out.

"Sorry it took so long. There was a meeting." She went through her pocket in her jacket, that showed a wad of cash. Here ja go homem. Thirty six hundred dollars." Krypta handed Vector the money.

"Well, thanks for the money." Vector said.

"Jou're welcome." Krypta responded with a nod. "Uh, ja know, there is a rule in the Diamond rule book that the person that worked with a assassin would hug in truths."

"I don't remember that in the book." Kiko said pulling the rule book out her jacket. Krypta punched Kiko in the stomach. "Mavi." She grumbled in Swahili and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Everyone watched in awe.

"Apparently you haven't read the new edition Kiko." Krypta said looking down watching the echidna getting up. "That book was made in 2005 by my brother."

"It says it was made 2011." Kiko said looking on the very first page. Once again Krypta punched her in the stomach. "Kinyesi Krypta." She groaned in Swahili and landed on the ground again with a thud.

"Alright, are we going to do this or not?" Krypta asked, no longer paying attention to Kiko. She opened her arms.

'This girl is a psycho.' Espio thought.

The next part had changed the moment. Krypta and Vector extended their arms and embrace a hug. It only lasted for three seconds when Krypta split apart.

"Aww." Kate cooed.

"Shut up." Krypta played slapped her.

"So, she gets a fake slap while I get punched in the stomach. What the hell is that Krypta?" Kiko complained.

"Shut up Kiko." Krypta said, walking the other direction back to their house.

-o-

Vector came into the landlord's office with the 3600 dollars. When he was in front of the desk he put the money on the desk.

"There you go Mr. Nelson all of 3600 before due date." Vector said proudly.

"Well Vector. I guess I'll put this as your advance three month payments." Mr. Nelson said.

"What do you mean?" Vector asked baffled.

"Your bills has been paid for a week now."

"And what do you mean by that? Who paid them?" Vector asked again.

"This large snowy white dog woman came in and paid your bills a week ago. Even a month advance."

"She did?" Vector asked. Mr. Nelson nodded as a answer.

Vector couldn't believe this. He left out the office seeing Espio and Charmy waiting outside.

"Can we go home now Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah Charmy." He said smiling.

"Yay!" Charmy shouted and quickly headed back to the detective office.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Espio asked. "I mean I can see you smiling since you finally paid the bills but…" Espio was cut off by Vector waving him off.

"Krypta…"

* * *

**Finally finished this story:) it was soooo hard not to write a 'more than a fluff' romance between these two or the other two. Anyway, REVIEW! I actually finished this on the twenty fourth.**


End file.
